


Lissa's Confessions

by MrHotCrest



Series: Lissa's Little Secret [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Unrequited Love, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle has finally caught Lissa indulging in her fetishes and decides to get the full story. This leads the Ylissean princess to make a choice that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lissa's Confession

**Lissa's Confessions**

 

 

Lissa sat neatly on the side of her bed, hands folded, head bowed, in a way that made her looked as if she were being scolded. It looked that way, because that was the case for the princess. Not two feet away from her, Maribelle was pacing from one side of the room to the other with the sternest look she had ever worn and arms crossed in a show of both immense disappointment and contemplative confusion.

"Alright... let us begin from the top." Maribelle finally spoke up after about fifteen minutes of silence and pacing. "You... have the intimate parts of a male." Maribelle said matter of factly. Even when the words came out of her own mouth, she failed to believe it.

"I have _both_... but yes." Lissa corrected with an indignant huff.

The noblewoman ran an open palm across her forehead trying to piece togather all the information she struggled to process. After having caught her friend in one of her many, many acts, she demanded answers and boy did she get them. She had every question answered, but had several more pop up in their place. To her credit, taking every bit of this revelation in was indeed an earth shaking one, but she maintained composure, as someone of her noble standing ought to with the grace anyone expected from her. She was shocked, but she understood.

What she didn't understand was just what exactly it was that she caught Lissa engaged in as she also discovered her secret. She could still picture what she saw in her head and no amount of shaking the vision away would erase what she witnessed.

"Fair enough." Maribelle rubbed her forehead as she continued. "How about you tell me the rest? Let's pretend I merely mistook what I saw." Maribelle tried to maintain her sense of calm. Although she feigned ignorance of the sight she beheld, the noble preferred it if Lissa said it herself. Gods forbid she would bring herself to say it.

Lissa held onto one of her arms, rubbing it awkwardly when she was asked to add further clarification as if she hadn't alreay. It was embarrassing the first time she said it...

"Like I said..." Lissa sighed and looked away. "I was... using the facilities." She grunted, far too unnerved to use cruder terminology.

"Okay then. Let's move on to quite possibly the most important part; That is, _why?_ " Maribelle almost whispered the last word in a desperate, breathy voice, indicative of her inability to comprehend these turn of events.

"It's sort of a long story. It's kinda funny too?" Lissa pressed her fingertips together as she offered up a weak smile. Her noble friend pulled up a chair and planted defiantly planted herself before her friend, arms and legs crossed.

"Then by all means, start from the top." Maribelle demanded.

Lissa sighed and drooped her head in defeat. Deep down she knew this moment would come. She knew she would have to tell SOMEONE about her little secret. Hell, she even knew someday she would have to tell Maribelle, but not so soon. Not like this.

"I guess... it all really started when the war ended." Lissa began, submitting to her situation. "Actually, you could say it all started months ago back when I first met Robin. I don't know how, but the moment I saw him, I pretty much had a crush on him. He just seemed so cool and heroic. When we were defending Southtown from a bunch of Plegian bandits, he told us exactly what to do the entire time and we made such short work if them. Then when the war started, he just... I dunno, he just seemed to find a way to make us win every single fight we got into. After a while, when me and him were becoming good friends, I knew that what i felt for him was more than just a crush. I really started to fall for him, you know? As crazy as it sounds, I really enjoyed all the battles we went through, because I knew I could count on him to be there for us, especially me."

Lissa leaned back on her hands and stared at the ceiling as she recalled those old memories.

"And then... it just ended. No more fighting. No more being by Robin's side in the thick of it. As crazy as this is going to sound, I kinda liked the idea of putting myself at risk as long as Robin was there to protect me. I liked that feeling of danger, but also knowing I wasn't in any true danger as long as he was there."

Maribelle's expression softened up a tad, but her question wasn't answered quite yet. "This is all fine and good, Lissa, but what does this have to do with what I've caught you doing?"

"I'm getting to it." Lissa answered. "Anyway, it turns out I actually miss that feeling I used to get. On top of that, now that Robin became my brother's advisor, I spend nowhere near the time I used to with him. So not only is that old adrenaline rush gone, but now I can barely get close to the guy I've been in love with for weeks now." Lissa sighed longingly and leaned back forward, resting her head on her hands. "On top of that, it looks like Robin's been spending a lot of time with that new girl Olivia and... what if he falls for her, huh? I always see him, Chrom and Olivia going someplace together and I can't help but feel like she might take away the guy I love." The princesses eyes began to glisten when she said this aloud. She had been thinking it for the longest time, but to say it out loud weighed heavily on her heart. "It... It's not fair! I'm the one who's been spending a lot of time with him! I'm the one who always made sure he was healed after a tough battle! So why is it that some random... harlot gets to monopolize his time!?" The venomous words only piled on the inner anger Lissa felt. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes as she continued.

"So... after a while I decided that I wanted to see if I could find a way to make Robin mine, but I never got the time I needed with him. If Chrom wasn't making him push papers, then he was practically pushing him out the door with Olivia. That's when, um... that's sorta where things got a little different."

Maribelle braced herself. This was probably where the 'funny' part of her story kicked in, though she wasn't quite sure when she would get her answer. Rather than rush it along, she simply wanted to sit and listen.

"Well... how do I put this?" Lisse scratched her head while she thought. She tried to find a way to make her explanation a bit softer on the ears when she would reveal her secret hobby. "Okay, so, this is going to sound even crazier, but... what you saw me doing back there? That's... sort of a thing."

"A thing?" The noble repeated. "You've lost me again."

"Oh boy..." Lissa sighed. This seemed much harder than she intended. She had her own reasons for why she did what she did, but she knew Maribelle wouldn't abide by it. But, she had already been caught and she had already gotten this far in her story. There simply was no turning back. "Okay, bear with me for a moment. You know how I said I wanted to find a way to make Robin mine but I never got the chance to?"

Maribelle nodded cautiously, wondering what direction this was going.

"Well, after a few weeks following the war and me still pining after Robin, I needed some way to... fulfill myself. I know it's hard for you to believe this since you've always made me out to be this perfect little princess since we were kids, but the fact is I'm a girl with needs. And when you have something like this..." Lissa made a point to cup her crotch, signaling the obvious. "fulfilling those needs is important. Especially if you're me, where no one expects you to have something like this and you do your best to keep it hidden." Lissa took a deep breath before she continued on. "So, one afternoon I went into Robin's room to talk with him and he wasn't there, right? So... I sorta... had the idea to... please myself in his bed."

The blonde noble tried very hard not to stand up and shout about how that was not proper behavior for a princess, but she refrained. For now.

"After that, I made it a regular thing. Whenever i had the chance and Robin wasn't around, I'd just keep doing that because it gave me this sense of satisfaction that I wanted. That kept going on for a while... and that's where I sort of picked up a new hobby of mine." Lissa paused for a moment waiting for a response from Maribelle She didn't recieve one, which just served to make her more embarrassed. "So, one day, after having been doing that enough that it was starting to get old, I decided to step it up and... one night I went into Robin's room to do that while he was sleeping because it gave me that sense of danger again. A-And after that..." The princess cleared her throat. "So, what you saw me doing just a little while ago? Picture that. Except replace the bookshelf with Robin's bed."

Maribelle's eyes widened when she heard that. Did she REALLY just hear that? There was no way she heard that!

After having said it, Lissa felt some of the tension fall away from her. It sort of felt good to say it. She felt a bit more comfortable to explain more. "So, yeah. That happened. And when it did, it sort of became a fetish for me and I got this idea in my head. You know the way dogs mark their territory? I guess I associated that sort of thinking with my obsession with Robin and... that's when it became a thing for me."

The noblewoman was completely speechless. The logic behind what Lissa was saying was daft at best and insane at worst. She could hardly believe she was speaking to the same Lissa. Her best friend and the perfect princess that was pure and innocent and would never do such a thing... even if she did have extra parts that assisted in such an action.

 _'Merciful Naga what have I just heard?'_ She thought as her friend's story answered her question but raized a dozen more. This was by far the wildest story she had ever heard in her life. How is someone supposed to respond to this? She wanted to completely tear into her for her reprehensible behavior. This was no way for a lady to act. On the other hand, she also felt for the princess and the distresses she had gone through that lead her to this point. Still, it was in no way a true excuse for what had been going on behind her back. What was she supposed to do here? Was this something she needed to tell her brother about or did she handle it herself?

Or maybe, did she go to Robin about it? All of this centered around him, all things considered.

"Maribelle? It'd be nice to hear a response." Lissa softly beckoned. The princess was growing nervous by the second. She feared deeply for what Maribelle was thinking.

After a long silence, Maribelle finally spoke up. She had been sifting through her thoughts for some sort of answer to this situation, but alas, came up with none. Standing up to her feet, the noble approached her friend and grasped both of her hands in her own.

"Lissa, my dear, after hearing this frankly ludicrous tale, I'm not entirely sure how to wrap my head around all of this."

Lissa's palor grew ashen as she heard her friend speak. All signs pointed to this ending terrible for her. Not the least possible of which is losing her friendship.

"I... I need time alone to properly sort my thoughts out. I just... I cannot deal with something so big as this at the moment. Forgive me."

With that, Maribelle released her grip and turned to leave. Before she could make it to the door, she heard footsteps rapidly approach behind her, and the next thing she knew, she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist, keeping her from advancing.

"Maribelle! Please don't leave!" Lissa begged. "I never wanted you to find out this way! I was going to tell you sooner or later, but not like this! "

The noble's heart sank when she heard her closest companion's distressed cries, but she needed to be strong, for both of them. "I understand, Lissa. We will talk about this another time, but for now I just need to contemplate things on my own."

Swallowing hard, the princess tried her hardest not to break out into a sob. "Maribelle, please..." she whispered. "please promise me you won't tell Robin about this. I don't care if you tell Chrom, just don't tell Robin."

Maribelle paused for thought. Could she even promise something like that? She had half a mind to see the prince later that day to tell him herself, but keeping her lips sealed about Robin? That seemed to be a tall order. Despite every bone in her body screaming to do just that, she opted that perhaps it would be best if she said nothing for now. When the time would come, she would have Lissa tell him herself.

"You have my word. I will remain silent." Maribelle begrudgingly relented.

Although not relieved from hearing Maribelle's promise, Lissa wanted to at least believe her best friend would not rat her out. She let her arms fall away from Maribelle's waist and allowed her to leave her bedchambers. When the door closed shut, the princess had stood there, alone, thinking about how everything had gone south so fast, and how, whatever would happen next, would change her life from then on.


	2. Lissa's Confessions: Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of two people who are most important to her, Lissa chooses to confide all within Maribelle.

**Lissa's Confessions: Maribelle**

 

 

Ever since Lissa had come out to Maribelle and revealed her family secret, tension between the two had been very heavy. Two whole days had passed since their last encounter and Lissa hadn't seen eye or ear of her friend. She was certain that Maribelle was around but may have been trying to avoid her. This proved to be false as she had gone out of her way to talk to some of her companions to see if they had seen her around. No one had seen the noble. For two whole days it seemed that the woman had simply disappeared and of course, Lissa blamed herself.

The following night, Lissa hadn't slept a wink. All night she stayed up thinking about how things been going so smoothly for her until she was caught. Now, she barely had the motivation to indulge in her fantasies anymore. She was so unsure of her friendship with maribelle now that she nearly teetered on the brink of depression. She just couldn't let it end this way. There needed to be some closure to it all. Maybe it was destiny that she would lose Maribelle, but she was not going to let it all end the way it had appeared to be going. Whatever it would take, she vowed to find wherever she was and have one final word with her. Whatever happened from there would be left in Naga's hands. Even with her convictions solidified, sleep was a luxury the princess barely managed to experience that night.

The following afternoon saw Lissa preparing to visit Maribelle's home to see her directly. After all, where else could she possibly be? It wasn't as if she had run for the hills. Hidden secrets or not, it was hardly a fitting reaction. The next coach would be leaving soon and the princess scrambled to find enough gold for the fare. Thankfully one or two coins were scattered about the barracks, and a quick trip there got her all the money she needed. However, as she turned a corner to step out of the main hall, she found herself bumping into someone. After stepping back and apologizing, Lissa looked up to see the familiar blonde curls that she had been longing to see.

"Maribelle, you're back! You had me so worried!" The princess squealed with glee. Were things not so heated between them, she would have thrown her arms around her friend and squeezed her tight.

"Yes, well, I apologize if I worried you, darling." Maribelle ran a finger through one of her swirling pigtails. Her demeanor seemed very calm, eerily so. As if she hadn't come to the revelation of Lissa's well kept secret.

"It's okay. I'm... just so glad I got to talk to you again."

Direct eye contact between the two was sparse at best. Lissa kept looking at the ground and Maribelle's attention was always directed off somewhere to the side. Both of them were waiting for either one to say something to break the tension, but the silence only made things worse.

When Maribelle could finally bring herself to look at Lissa again, she noticed she was holding a haldful of money with her and was instantly curious.

"Lissa? Why are you carrying all that gold with you?"

"This? I was going to use ot for a coach ride to your home." Lissa still looked down counting the individual coins as she explained.

"Whyever for?" The noble asked, tilting her head.

Lissa felt a spark of heat in her blood when asked. "Whyever for? Maybe because I was scared half to death for the passed two days, that's whyever for." She spat. It took a lot of will to keep her from yelling that out. "For two whole days, you just... up and disappeared after we talked. Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I thought after you learned the truth about me, our friendship was over!" Her voice steadily increased in volume. "I kept thinking 'Oh Gods, what if she never speaks to me again? What if she thinks I'm some kind of freak because of this?'"

Maribelle easily felt the sting of her friend's words. She was more focused on her own shock and for once in her life, forgot to account for Lissa's feelings. Of course she would feel some sort of insecurity when her best friend made it look like she was walking away.

"Lissa, I never, ever wanted you to feel this way." Maribelle rested an arm on Lissa's shoulder to ensure her that she wasn't going anywhere this time. "But surely you must also understand that what you've done and what you've told me isn't, for lack of a better word, normal, yes?"

"I know..." A tiny sniffle came from the princess. "I really don't blame you for keeping your distance. I just got so scared, you know? You've been my best friend forever and I couldn't bear it if I lost you because of what I am."

"That's nonsense, darling." Maribelle moved her hand from Lissa's shoulder to her chin and gently lifted her head up to look at her eye-to-eye. "We've been best friends forever because of what you are. You've always been a kind, understanding and all around wonderful person to me."

The princess rubbed one of her eyes dry before responding. "So does this mean... we're okay?"

"Absolutely, darling. We are okay. We are more than okay."

Lissa sighed a breath of relief. Despite her attempts to keep her eyes free of moisture, she couldn't help but water up anyway out of happiness. So much weight was freed from her. She had been keeping her anatomical secret to herself for as long as she could remember and had always wanted to tell Maribelle out of all people. She could hardly believe this was happening! This would surely be a good sign of things to come! No more needing to hide and make up false pretenses to cover up her necessities. If Maribelle was truly okay with her having a penis, she could now be open and honest with her about it.

"Gods, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say that!" The princess exclaimed. Despite her being on the verge of tears, she maintained her composure.

"As long as you are happy, then so am I." Maribelle replied. She smiled wide, knowing just how much her acceptance meant to Lissa. Sheintended to adhere to her word and not make any harsh judgements over this new information. She probably had it hard enough as it was, bottling it up for all these years. She hardly needed her best friend fanning the flames of doubt.

"That said, darling, I have been thinking about all of this in the time we were apart." The noble started, catching Lissa's attention from her silent jubilation. "What you've told me has really got me thinking. Specifically, about your attraction to Robin and so forth."

"What about it?" Lissa cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, if I may be so bold, do you think that it truly is worth all the trouble of pursuing him?"

Now Lissa was really confused. She was fairly certain she told Maribelle all about their history together. "How do you mean?"

This time, it was Maribelle's turn to stare at the ground. "I don't mean to shatter your dreams, Lissa, but do you think Robin is worthy of someone like you?" The noble could feel a heat rising in her cheeks. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, but look at it from a logical angle. You say he appears to be spending so much time with Olivia, yes? Perhaps, after all this time apart, his feelings may be shifting to another?"

That made Lissa's heart sank. If there was anything she hated thinking about, it had to be the prospect of Robin having Olivia over herself. As much as she hated to admit it, Maribelle did have a point; He had been spending an awful lot of time with her...

"And, say he wasn't in such a position?" Maribelle continued. "What if, Naga forbid, he reacted negatively to the truth you would tell him? Could you handle something like that, Lissa?"

Lissa nervously pressed her fingers together. "Yeah, I guess? I can't say I won't expect it to be a smooth reveal, not by any means. Still, if I have any chance of being with him, I have to let him know."

"Of course, dear, of course. But what I mean to say is, why bother with the risk?" Maribelle swallowed hard after that. She could feel sweat forming at her brow when she spoke.

Lissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It wasn't like her friend to speak so vaugely. "Is there something you want to tell me, Maribelle, or...?"

'Gods, come on girl! Just spit it out!' The noble thought. "Wh-What I mean to say, Lissa is..." She exhaled briefly. "to me, it simply doesn't matter how different your body is from a typical woman's. I love you just the same."

Lissa crossed her arms, unfazed. "I know, we got passed that part."

"No, Lissa. What I mean is that I love you just the same." Maribelle made sure to place emphasis down so her point could get across.

"O-Oh." Lissa dropped her arms, having finally got the point. She didn't know what to say right now.

"I love you, Lissa. I love all there is about you. I don't care what lies between your legs, I only care about the person whom I've had the honor of calling my best friend." Maribelle worked up a bit of bravado as she spoke, enough to help her through the rest of her own confession. "The point I wish to get across is that there is no need for you to bother pursuing Robin's affections. You've always had mine, my dear, and always will. There is a chance that Robin will never accept you for who you are, but with me, you already have my devotion."

The noble reached out once more and grasped the princesses hands in her own.

"He doesn't deserve you anyway, darling. He's a fool. Anyone who would ever dream of passing you by for another does not deserve your magnificance. Let him keep that hip-swaying strumpet, I say. I promise to be the one person you'll ever need and want."

Lissa was awestruck. Her mouth was left slightly agape as the situation came to light. She always thought Maribelle's love for her was platonic, was it always more than that from the beginning? Or perhaps this is her way of comforting her after frightening the daylights out of her with her absence?

"You're... not just saying that, right?" Lissa finally responded. "You're not saying you love me to make up for ignoring me for two days? Because if you are-"

"Never!" Maribelle abruptly cut Lissa off. "I would never say something so serious as a joke or half-hearted! And I am certainly not saying this because I'm seeking absolution for having made you feel terrible in the past. I love you, Lissa. With all my heart. I only want for you to be loved and never looked down upon because of your uniqueness. I want to be the person to make you feel loved, no matter what. And if you still question my honesty, then I will prove my love for you every day until it becomes second nature."

The princess stood before her friend, taken aback by the speech she had delivered. How could she possibly doubt her feelings after such genuine words touched her so? But... would it ever work between them? Lissa wasn't quite sure if she was into women romantically. The only person she had ever really had intimate feelings for was Robin alone. And yet, despite that, when she looked into Maribelle's burning eyes, she could never bring herself to refuse her declarations. After all, Lissa had her fair share of fantisizing about Maribelle once in a while. But those were just fantasies. She never expected them to be something she could ever experiment with. The more she thought about Maribelle's words, the more she wanted to at least try and make it work. Maybe she would discover something new about herself?

Returning her friends affections with a patient smile, Lissa stepped forward to close the gap between them. "I suppose I can't say no after such a nice speech like that." she giggled. "If you really do feel that way about me, then I'm willing to try and do the same for you. You deserve all the love you've given me over the years, Maribelle. And then some."

The passionate determination upon Maribelle's visage changed to one of joy and relief. "You mean it then, darling? You'll give me a chance to prove my love to you?"

"Hee hee. You already have." Lissa smiled back.

Overwealmed with happiness, the noble saw no better response than to drop her noble bearing for the slightest moment and fully embrace Lissa into a gentle but possessive hug. She had wanted this for so long and now she was finally going to have her chance! Even now, simply hugging her so close to her and feeling the comforting warmth of her body against hers was enough to nearly make the noble swoon.

Then she was briefly caught off guard when she felt something stiff press against her lower stomach.

Pulling back from her hug, she stared directly at Lissa's face, which was now shaded pink and looking away from her with an embarrased half smile.

"S-Sorry..." Lissa meekly apologized.

Maribelle giggled at the gesture and Lissa's uncharacteristically demure attitude about the whole thing. "It's quite alright, dear." she gently replied before pulling Lissa back into another hug, bulge and all.

-x-

Over time, Lissa and Maribelle had truly grown as a couple over the course of a few months. True to her word, Maribelle had made sure that every single day she and Lissa were together, she would make the princess feel as special as she had always envisioned her to be. They were open and honest about their relationship to anyone who asked. Some had reservations about two women being together, but for the most part, their arrangement was accepted by those who mattered. Namely, the Shepherds, their closest companions. Even Chrom was perfectly fine with the idea of his sister being involved with her best friend. It only seemed natural given their history. He even admitted that it was shocking they hadn't ended up together before.

In time, Lissa had forgotten all about her crush on Robin. She had found that the attention she recieved from Maribelle was possibly even more fulfilling than before. Indeed, it seemed her old days of swooning over the tactician were just a passing fancy, and while they would always remain friends, her love was now reserved for Maribelle only.

Things remained perfect between the noble and princess for a while. As the months passed and the blustery winds of the Fall months began to transition to Winter, the two spent many nights cuddled in each others arms. One particularly chilly night proved to be the perfect excuse for the two to once again share a bed.

The grand doors to the Ylissean castle creaked open as Lissa and Maribelle entered from out of the cold. Even with the hefty coats they were wearing, the weather was proving to be quite harsh tonight.

"Gods, it's so good to be back home!" Lissa exclaimed, trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Gracious, but it has been getting colder every day, hasn't it? I wager we should see the first snowfall of the season not too long from now." Maribelle picked at her scarf that was wrapped firmly around her neck and partially her mouth.

Both women felt their cheeks and noses at just how cold it was. The literal warm welcome of the castle was very much appreciated. With nightfall looming over them, it was for certain that it would get even colder. They both considered themsleves lucky they arived when they did.

"Hey, since it's so cold out, today, what do you say about staying over tonight?" Lissa asked. She barely had to, though. Even if it weren't as cold as Fero on a good day, Maribelle would never decline an offer to share a bed with Lissa.

"That sounds wonderful, darling. I would love nothing more." Maribelle eagerly replied. Spending a night with Lissa wrapped in her arms was the closest thing the noble could come to heaven.

That night, after both enjoyed a soothing bath and a warm meal, the two found themselves in Lissa's bedchambers, worn and ready to rest. Having spent many nights in the princesses room, Lissa made sure to set aside part of her wardrobe for Maribelle's clothes if she ever needed something new the following day. As such, the noble was never without a comfortable nightgown when it came time to sleep.

As they lay their heads down on the plush pillows to drift into slumber, Maribelle defaulted to her favored sleeping position; wrapping her arms around Lissa and gently spooning her as they slept. Lissa always enjoyed this position because it made her feel safe to be in the arms of the person she loved when it came time to sleep.

However, this had somewhat of an unfortunate effect for her. Because of just how close Maribelle would always be when they slept, every single time Lissa should have gone to sleep, she instead found difficulty in doing so because of how she would spring an erection. Falling asleep after that was a chore because she simply had to wait for it to pass and only then would she be able to rest. Every single night, her cock would throb and ache whenever Maribelle pressed herself against her back. Out of consideration, Lissa never once tried to sate her urges, and despite their relationship, she never propositioned Maribelle into relieving her of her built up tension, no matter how much she wanted to.

The routine, as common as it was, always frustrated the princess. She never hesitated in pleasuring herslef whenever she needed, but now that another person shared her bed, it was not an option she chose to explore. While it was true that Maribelle accepted and was totally compliant with the fact that Lissa had a cock, the princess never once tried to take advantage of her good nature. Even so, she was a girl with needs. It was inevitable that she would be intimate with Maribelle. She practically dreamed it on nights when they weren't sleeping together. Perhaps it was time that they shared their love for each other in the physical sense.

"Maribelle?" Lissa whispered as she rubbed her girlfriend's hand gently.

"Yes, my love?" Maribelle replied.

"There's something that I really want to ask you."

"What is it, darling?" The noble nuzzled her nose into the back of Lissa's neck, which didn' help matters one bit.

"We've been together for a few months now, right? And you and I both agree that we love each other... so I was wondering if tonight... maybe we should do it?" The dark of the night did an adequaate job of concealing the blush on Lissa's face, though she knew Maribelle couldn't see it anyway.

"Do what, dear?"

Well, that wasn't the response that she was looking for. The princess almost slammed a palm to her forehead. She thought it was pretty obvious. She didn't want to outright say it though, she preferred to have some tact in approaching the matter. Holding one of Maribelle's hands that was wrapped about her chest, Lissa guided the noble's hand down her body slowly untill she placed it on top of--

"Oh!" Maribelle exclaimed, her eyes instantly opening when she felt the warm, unmistakable shape of her girlfriend's dick.

"Yeah." Lissa replied esoterically.

Just as Lissa had, Maribelle grew a little flushed from the forwardness of her beloved's request. Truth be told, she knew a day like this was inevitable. Not that she was dreading it, of course. It was simply a matter of fact that the noble still maintained her purity. When she and Lissa grew serious for each other, she knew that her chastity would one day belong to her and she would give it graciously. That said, to share such an experience would not be done lightly and now, with the prospect out before her, she felt her breath hitch at the thought.

After a minute of contemplation, Lissa felt as if she had made the wrong move. The silence was practically killing her. Thankfully she got her answer when she felt Maribelle's hand gently grip onto her shaft and give it a few good strokes.

"Ooh. Is that a yes?" The princess asked with a wide grin.

"As I said, Lissa, I wish to make you feel loved in every sense. And I mean what I say." Maribelle answered with a low, breathy tone that served to excite her girlfriend more.

It was hard for Lissa to contain her excitement. She was practically dancing on the inside. The thought of her finally getting to share this deep intimacy with the love of her life was something she literally dreamed of for many nights. Of course, there was also the physical pleasure of it all. Lissa hadn't touched herself in quite a while and was looking forward to a good release.

Turning over to face her love, Lissa quickly expressed her gratitude and willingness to begin with a sneaky peck on Maribelle's lips. A gesture that the noble was ready for and returned in full. Being so close, Maribelle could feel her girlfriend's cock press warmly against her stomach. It wasn't uncommon at all. Whenever they embraced and graced each other's lips, this always followed. It was practically tradition. When they finally separated their kiss, Maribelle could see the smile on Lissa's face, even in the dark. She could tell that she was waiting for this to happen for quite some time, and as always, nothing made Maribelle happier than to fulfill all of her love's wishes.

"So then, how do you suggest we proceed? Judging by your... excitement, I don't imagine we need any sort of foreplay." Maribelle teased Lissa with an open palm rub against the crotch of her smallclothes as she spoke, though her cock was large enough that it more than rose from the top anyway.

"Actually, there was one thing I wanted to try." Lissa ran one of her hands up Maribelle's body until she settled at her breasts. She remembered reading about this technique in that old book she found in the library and wanted to see what it was like to experience it for herself.

The noble gave an inquisitive look as her bust was groped, wondering what it was Lissa was getting at. The princess leaned close to her ear to whisper whatever it was to her directly. Odd, considering they were alone and no one would be eavesdropping on them.

"Hm... I don't think I've ever heard of that... method before. But if it's what you want, darling..." Maribelle hesitantly replied. Although she was far from someone who dabbled in the realm of sexual exploration, the noble had read her share of lurid books once in a while, if only to see what the fuss was all about. None of the three she had read detailed what Lissa asked her to do. She wanted to question where she had learned such a thing, but that would needlessly complicate the moment, and despite her noble bearing, she was very much excited to get to the eventual main event.

Rising to a sitting position on the bed, Maribelle proceeded to lift up her nightgown and remove it from her person. Not being one to wear a bra to bed, her breasts freely hung loose, with a small bounce as the garment was lifted overtop of them and they adhered to gravity.

Lissa sat up as well, to admire and appreciate the beauty that was Maribelle's body. This wasn't the first time they had seen each other in the nude. Far from it, but this was the first time she had ever looked upon her with the adoration of a lover, and of course the lust of one too. She could feel her member stiffen to full size just from the anticipation. It was almost a shame that she insisted on foreplay before anything else.

"Alright, darling, I'm ready to begin whenever you are." Maribelle said as she looked upon the adorable face Lissa made. It almost looked like the face of a child when their parents brought them a new plaything. Not unlike what was to unfold between them now.

Taking her words to heart, Lissa got into position, sitting at the edge of the bed and being quick to remove her smallclothes. Her hard cock was at full mast and twitching with excitement to begin. Maribelle took her own position, kneeling on the floor before her girlfriend in a submissive state that didn't befit her, but she was no less happy to take. She only hoped that she could fulfill whatever fantasies Lissa had for the night and be fulfilled in return.

"I apologize in advance if this is not to your liking, but in any case, let us begin."

The noble scooted forward into the perfect position and held each of her breast in one hand. She nestled herself right between Lissa's legs and pressed her boobs together, surrounding Lissa's dick in a warm embrace she found immediate gratification in.

The moment Lissa felt Maribelle's tits enclose upon her, she instantly felt a jolt of energy race up her spine. A breathy gasp was the first signal Maribelle needed that this would very likely be an enjoyable experience for the pricess. As per Lissa's quick explanation before, Maribelle began to work herself. She pressed her breasts firmly together and guided them vertically along Lissa's shaft. The effects were instantanious. When Maribelle looked up, she saw how Lissa threw her head back and let a moan escape her open mouth after a measly two strokes. It was both adorable and amusing to witness.

The heat of Lissa's cock felt at home between her lover's boobs. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Even when she jerked off with her own hands, it was nothing like the pillowy sanctuary she was introduced to. And such a fantastic job Maribelle was doing, too. She could have been foold into thinking her girlfriend may actually have some experience. Then again, since the princess was also unexplored in the wasy of sex outside of her right hand, this could very well be the worst tit-job in history. Either way, she enjoyed every second of it.

Maribelle dutifully went through the motions she thought were correct going off of what Lissa told her. She could hardly believe this was truly a method of stimulation, but seeing as how Lissa reacted to it, who was she to question it? Her point of view of Lissa's penis was also a bit different. It was odd to her to see the thick erection sink and rise from between her breasts as she serviced it and just seeing how it reacted to her touch was a marvel in itself. The way it heated up against her touch, the unmistakable length that it gained as she continued, and more importantly, the small dripples of precum that leaked from the tip and onto her chest as she maintained her rhythm. She was reminded of how one of those trashy noveled recounted such sexual encounters and, taking a page from them, extended her tongue to lap up the small dollop from the tip.

"O-Oh Gods!" Lissa gasped. She hardly expected Maribelle to do such a thing, but good lord, did she love it.

Seeing how Lissa reacted pushed Maribelle to repeat her action. Once again, she brushed her tongue across the head of Lissa's cock, moving it back and forth in a wave-like motion, trying to get the best results from her. Hearing Lissa pant for air and seeing her chest heave with every breath was a sure sign of her efforts, allowing her to ontinue on, knowing she was doing a good job.

"Haah!" Lissa cried out. She barely even heeded her volume, too taken with what was going on. She almost wished she could have been classier about it, but couldn't help herself.

Taking the vocal cue to heart, Maribelle then went on from simply brushing her tongue along the tip of her girlfriend's cock, to wrapping her lips around the head and allowing her to encircle it while it was firmly place within her warm mouth.

Again, Lissa was pleasantly surprised at Maribelle's action. She found that she would be cuming much sooner than she had anticipated. Unable to fight for endurance, Lissa thrusted her hips up off the bed, an action that threatened to dislodge her cock's position from Maribelle's lips, but the noble adjusted herself to continue accomidating her shaft.

In no time at all, Lissa felt that familiar shiver run across her entire body as she emptied what felt like a huge load directly into her girlfriend's mouth. To Maribelle's credit, she managed to maintain her position as she felt the rush of sperm quickly fill her maw. The taste was immediately known to her. It was a thick, musky, somewhat bitter taste. She had more than one helping as another spurt fired passed her tongue into her throat. Instict demanded her to quickly swallow the gooey helping as one more made it's way to the corners of her cheeks and then some. When she was sure Lissa had finished, Maribelle removed herself from her cock to try and quickly empty her mouth of any leftover cum. She more than got a good taste of it as her tongue swirled around all the edges of her mouth. She couldn't say she particularly liked the taste, but it could have been far worse.

Once she managed to come down from her orgasm, Lissa was gasping and smiling at how amazing it felt. This was nothing like how she would feel when it was just herself doing the deed.

"Ahh. I don't think I've ever cum like that in my whole life!" she praised.

"Mmm." Maribelle hummed as she swallowed the last of Lissa's semen and smacked her lips twice. "Then I'm glad that I could make you feel that way, my love."

"Me too. That was amazing." Lissa said dreamily as she closed her eyes.

"Now then, does this mean we can continue onto the real thing, darling?" Maribelle asked with a tinge of haste that surprised even her.

"Oh yeah!" Lissa excitedly replied, her eyes shooting open once again. She was more than ready to do what she dreamed of for a while now.

Yet, as she stared at Maribelle, kneeling before her, she grew hesitant for a moment. In the back of her mind, she felt something, almost like a tiny hand was inside her head, scratching away at something. Suddenly, she had gotten an idea that she thought was long tucked away. As the idea was pushed to the forefront of her mind, she began to sport an impish grin that she hadn't done in quite a while.

"Actually, no... Not quite yet."

"Oh." Maribelle replied with a little disappointment. "Did you have another thing in mind?"

"Kind of." Lissa giggled. This random bout of laughter put Maribelle a bit on the edge, wondering just what could be so funny. "So... Maribelle, you remember that 'old thing' I used to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." The noble raised an eyebrow at the vague question.

"You know... back when you found out that I had a penis?"

Maribelle placed a hand at her chin trying to remember what it was. The day she found out she had a penis... The last thing she could remember was when she caught her... "Oh."

"You remember, right?" Lissa aksed, although she was pretty sure given the way that 'Oh' sounded.

"Yes, I remember darling. What of it?"

"I was just wondering... if I could do that to you?"

Complete silence.

Maribelle sat there, on her knees, staring blankly at the princess. She was really hoping that it was a joke. As comfortable as she was with Lissa's biology, there were some kinks that she just could not abide by, and THAT was one of them. It was absurd! Deplorable! Much too scandalous and un-noble for her! To have her very person sullied in such a way? Unacceptable.

Lissa could tell from the harsh silence that this was going to lead to a big, fat 'No!' and she wouldn't blame her for it. But even so, this was something she really, really wanted to do.

"Maribelle... I know what you're going to say." Lissa began, breaking the silence. "I know you wouldn't want to have that. But if you'll let me, I want to explain why I want to."

Was she actually going to try and rationalize such a filthy activity? What on Naga's green earth could possibly persuade her into saying yes?

"It's like I said before way back when, that when I did that, it was usually exclusive to Robin... and some of his things." Lissa could feel sweat forming in her brow. This would not be an easy proposition. "I told you that when I came up with that idea, it was because I had a crush on Robin and in my own special way, I wanted to make him mine. And that I associated it with how dogs mark their territory, right?"

The noble silently nodded her head, still sufficiently shocked at even being asked.

"I haven't done that ever since you and I have been together. It was because I just didn't feel like I needed, or wanted Robin anymore. So, I just stopped. But the reason I'm bringing it up now is because I love you so much. I know it's weird but... I only want to do it because I want you to be mine only. I want to mark you as my territory. I don't want anyone else to come anywhere near you but me. So... please? Let me claim you?"

Unbelievable. That was Maribelle's first thought. The method to the madness was ludicrous enough, but she also cursed herself at the fact that she was actually considering it! Lissa knew damn well that the principles would in no way apply in quite the same way she had envisioned it. There were twenty different reasons why Maribelle could refuse such an idea. However, as much as she wanted to, she despised the thought of her relenting to it. What got her the most though, was the passion behind Lissa's explanation. She made it sound like a much more personal and grandious deal than what it truly was, signifying it's importance to her. As she had claimed many times before, she was completely devoted to Lissa. Anything it would take to make her happy, she would accomplish. This was just another day where she must place her gold where her mouth was.

Sighing in resignation, Maribelle looked into Lissa's hopeful eyes from her seated position. "Alright, Lissa. If it really is so important to you. But only if you heed to one condition."

"Name it!" Lissa responded very quickly.

"You are only allowed to do it once and no more than that. Do we have a deal?"

The princesses expression drooped a bit. "Only once...?"

"I'm afraid so, darling. I love you with all my heart, but even I still have ground rules."

Lissa nearly pouted over the restriction but frankly considered herself lucky. She had kicked that old fetish months ago and was perfectly fine with moving on. If this was to be her final time to engage in her old habits, then so be it.

"Okay, you've got a deal." Lissa nodded gratefully. She couldn't even begin to count all of her lucky stars that she was with someone who was so accepting, even if it would be once and nevermore.

Rising to her feet, Lissa stood before Maribelle, who had her head turned to the side in preparation for what was to come. Taking her cock in her hand, Lissa aimed herself squarely at the noble's chest. She had half a mind to soak Maribelle from her blonde curls all the way down to her legs, but she felt there would be much more protest than she'd care to hear. Relaxing her tense muscles, Lissa felt that familiar shiver down her spine as she let loose a steady stream of piss directly onto her girlfriend's chest.

The sensation was immediate for Maribelle. Once she felt that initial splash of heat to her hest, she tried her best to remain patient and just accept it. It was for Lissa after all. Despite her aversion to such an act, the noble did reluctantly feel a sense of arousal from it. The way the admittedly refreshingly warm stream cascaded upon her body after she had long been exposed to the cold Autumn night felt almost divine. Her nipples began to stiffen as the princesses warm urine leaked a path from her breasts and down her stomach, to settling as a puddle between her legs. She would never say it out loud, but she actually quite enjoyed how the heated fluids rolled over her nethers, teasing her in a way.

Mere seconds passed before Lissa felt her reserves run dry. By her count, that was the shortest pee she had taken when it wasn't directed into a chamber pot. Possibly due to the fact that when she was bathing earlier that day, she secretly relieved herself in the tub. The water was warm anyway, it wasn't as if anyone would notice.

Sighing in content, Lissa sat back down on the edge of her bed. Just looking at how Maribelle's body glistened with her piss already stirred her blood enough to bring her to a healthy second erection.

"I guess I'm ready to get to the real thing then." Lissa commented as she brushed her hand against her hard shaft. Without response, Maribelle was happy to oblige and crawled back onto the bed.

Removing her damp smallclothes, the noble rested on her back and spread her legs apart to appear tantilizing enough for Lissa. She truly couldn't tell if this was "sexy" enough for her, but if body language was anything to go by, Lissa's wide grin and her stroking herself off, she was doing a fine enough job.

Removing her own nightgown, Lissa approached and crawled overtop of Maribelle's body, resting her swollen member just against Maribelle's waiting pussy. The princess leaned in and gently kissed Maribelle's lips with such tenderness that would make both of their hearts melt. In addition, the slickness of the noble's flesh from her girlfriend marking her all but encouraged the princess to grind her body against her, mutually teasing each others nipples. When they could finally bring themsleves to separate their kiss, Lissa held onto both of Maribelle's hands tightly.

"Are you ready for this?" The princess asked. She already knew the answer, but needed some final confirmation before proceeding. A nod from her love was the answer she hoped to recieve.

Alighning herself properly, Lissa once again returned to Maribelle's lips, and as she did so, pushed her hips forward, pressing her hard member into Maribelle's tight nethers.

The wisdom of Lissa's affectionate kiss was not lost on the noble. As she felt her pussy being slowly stuffed by her girlfriend's cock, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. Any yelp of distress was kept silent while her lips her occupied. Her mind raced at the thought of her virgiinity finally being claimed, and if it weren't for the radiating aches of her broken barrier, she would feel nothing but joy at this moment.

Knowing full well the pain her love was feeling, Lissa continued on, trying to find a proper way to make love. She had been going partly on instinct and partly trying to emulate the way she would thrust whenever she pleasured herself. For what it was worth, it seemed to do the job for her quite well. Whether it was because she was going through familiar motions, or the warm and wet embrace of Maribelle's pussy, the princess found such blissful pleasure that she hadn't experienced yet. Unable to cease her instinctual actions, Lissa forced her tongue into the noble's mouth, helplessly eager to explore.

With sheer concentration, Maribelle forced herself to hold on through the initial pain of her now lost chastity. After a good minute of feeling Lissa repeatedly press into her, the aching sensation dulled and eventually subsided, leaving her to experience the iconic pleasures of love making. Her previously cringing face of distress now relaxed with barely any trace of the pain she had been feeling mere seconds ago. At the risk of letting her noble guard down, Maribelle let a breathy moan escape her and then another every time Lissa pounded into her.

Pleased with her actions, the princess took advantage of her girlfriend's helpless moans of pleasure and greedily forced her tongue into her mouth to see if she could draw out any louder noises. To her surprise, Maribelle also had the same idea, and soon felt a pair of hands grip her cheeks and felt her own mouth being invaded by the noble's hot tongue.

From there, things proceeded down there natural course. With time, Lissa found the proper motions and simply let her body do the talking from there. Every action Lissa took from every kiss, thrust and grope was challenged and equaled with one from Maribelle as well. Soon enough, the two former virgins were wearing down to a gasping, hot mess with the scent of sweat, sex, and piss billowing heavily on the air around them.

"Ahh! Maribelle...!" Lissa managed to moan out as she buried her face under the crook of her lover's neck. She felt that crawling sensation in her body, the telltale sign of her imminent orgasm.

In a rather odd twist, Maribelle could feel Lissa slowly withdraw from her soaking pussy, but before she could get too far, the noble wrapped her quivering legs about Lissa's waist and squeezed them close, ensuring the princess had no escape.

Lissa's eyes shot open with a look of concern. Her urgent face was met with a content and happy one from Maribelle, easilly contrasting her own.

"It's fine, darling. I... I want it inside." She cooed. A gentle stroke across her cheek sealed her certainty of the prospect. Even with such acceptance, the princess still had her reservations.

Whatever her mind thought, it was quickly betrayed by her body, as she never ceased her hips from gyrating and desperaely pounding into the noble's womb. Making no effort to argue, Lissa simply let as her body pleased and went along with it. Maribelle, having not heard any protest, wore a large grin and once again, joined her lips with her girlfriend's.

Soon enough, it was happening, Lissa could feel the encroaching tingle of her orgasm radiate through her. It came so much fast than it ever had when pleasuring herself, almost shockingly so. The princess felt no need to abate it and let nature run it's course. However, at the very last possible moment, Lissa felt a weakness in Maribelle's legs. With no time for subtlety, the princess forcefully pulled her hips apart from Maribelle and in a flash of a second later, came her hardest she had ever done before. An intense rush of unmatched satisfaction washed over her as she felt her first love-making orgasm take hold, liberally coating Maribele's outer folds with successive hot spurts of cum.

Utterly spent from her first time, Lissa slumped against her lover's body, uncaring of the messy mixture that settled on Maribelle's nethers sticking to her own body. Though surprised at the sudden action, Maribelle was no less pleased with the whole experience. Upon reflection, she should have known better than to try and impose the way she did upon Lissa. Still, she embranced her beloved's taut body and tenderly rubbed her fingertips along her spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

When the afterglow of her orgasm passed, Lissa held her arms about Maribelle and snuggled in between her breasts for comfort. "Sorry if I ruined your plans." Lissa sighed.

Maribelle let a chuckle escape her as she patted Lissa's head. "That's quite alright, darling. It was just a spur of the moment. I'm sure when the time comes, you'll be ready and willing just as much as I."

"Yeah." Lissa replied with a content smile. She let her heavy eyelids fall and prepared herself for a wonderful night sleep, having finally consumated her love for Maribelle and blowing off enough steam to get to sleep in the first place.

Just before Maribelle did the same, she felt Lissa tap her lightly. "Yes, Lissa?"

A devilish grin crept across the princesses face, even with her eyes closed. "So, you looked like you kind of enjoyed it when I drenched you a moment ago." Lissa rubbed her hand up and down Maribelle's stomach, which was only partially dry of her marking. "Does that mean you'd be open to more of that?"

Clamping her eyes shut, Maribelle answered in a straightforward tone. "I thought we came to an understanding of that being a one time use only?"

"Aw, come oooon!" Lissa pretended to whine.

"Good night, Lissa." Maribelle seperated herself from her girlfriend, rolled onto her side and buried her face into her pillow to get some sleep.

"Hmph. You're no fun." The princess pouted. It was worth a shot.


	3. Lissa's Confessions: Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced into a choice because of her carelessness, Lissa decides to finally confess her feelings and secrets to Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, this chapter has been a long time coming. I apologize to the person who requested this fic. This took way longer to finish than it deserved to and I thank you for your patience. Now that it's FINALLY complete, I hope you enjoy!

A day after Lissa had revealed her dark secret to Maribelle, the princess had barely seen her. She did catch a glimpse of her once earlier in the day and they shared a passing glance, but shared no words. For better or worse, the noble hadn't seemed anywhere near as shell shocked as when Lissa spilled her guts about everything. In a way, it was a relief. Maybe she just needed some more time to work through all the information that was dumped on her. It wasn't every day you find out your best friend was a fetishist. That, and of course having external plumbing. Lissa was confident it would work out. She and Maribelle had been friend for over a decade. She would understand, of this she was certain.

Until then, it was business as usual. There was no reason for one little hiccup to keep her from doing what she loved. As part of her now ingrained routine, once she was sure no one would need to look for her, she was out of the room and walking the castle halls. The princess walked at a hurried pace in an attempt to get things done quick and easy, just in case anyone was looking for her. In no time she was already at the door to Robin's room for the hundreth time this month alone, she wagered.

Lissa stepped inside and looked around to see just what was it she _hadn't_ marked by now. Then she saw it. In an extremely rare moment, there hanging on the tall coat hook was Robin's coat. That wavy, black cloak he carried with him all the time. There it hung in all its glory. Lissa's heart thumped with anticipation. For the longest time she had been wanting to mark the tactician's beloved coat. He never took it off, making it practically impossible for her to do so. Now, here it was, all hers for the taking.

The princess walked up to the soft garment and wrapped her arms around it, buried her face into the fabric and took in a generous breath. Ah, the scent of her beloved. The arid smell of the western desert and pages of old library books; her personal aphrodisiac. But it was time for things to change. It was time for this wonderful coat to adopt a new scent. Unable to hold back her glee, Lissa smiled devilishly as she pulled up her dress. She had been waiting to do this for _so long._ She even started to giggle madly as she reached into her undergarments preparing to-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

"Bwaah!" Lissa shrieked. Someone had knocked rather loudly on the door, jerking her out of her heated thoughts and ruining her plans. In a flight of panic, Lissa stuffed her dick back into her pants and backed away from the coat. She stood shivering in the middle of the room wondering what in the world to do. If anyone discovered it was her lurking about and sneaking into someone's quarters, there would be too many questions to answer, and none that she would want to.

"Lissa, I had better not catch you doing what I think you're doing!" A stern but poshly accented voice rang through the door.

"Oh thank gods..." Lissa sighed with relief. Of all the people who caught her in the act, she was glad it was Maribelle. She rushed to the door and opened it slightly, peeking through the crack of the door. She was immediately met with her best friend's accusatory glare.

"Lissa, you step outside this instant." The noble demanded without giving Lissa a chance to try and explain.

Opening the door all the way, Lissa stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her face was flushed pink. The fact that she was nearly caught TWICE by the same person mortified the princess to no end.

Maribelle stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Given what knowledge she was given just the other day, the blonde noblewoman could give a solid guess at what she was doing in there.

"Hmph. I'm glad I followed you this time. I just knew I would catch you red handed once again." Maribelle huffed.

Lissa had nothing to say. She looked down to her feet just waiting to get an earful from her friend and probably much worse.

The noble lookd down her nose at her friend, seeing what such depravity has done to her. It was all that damn tactician's fault. So much of this was just Lissa's unrequited frustrations culminating on these obscenities. Well, no more. This was going to stop and it was going to stop _today._

Maribelle forcefully grabbed Lissa by the hand and practically dragged her through the halls of the castle. "Alright, you. It's time we resolve this litle charade once and for all."

"Huh!? W-Wait! Maribelle, what are you going to do!?" Lissa stammered in a panic. The princess tried and failed to pull free from her friend's surprisingly strong grip. Even her boots skidding against the ground did next to nothing to stop Maribelle from pulling her along. "At least tell me where we're going!"

After a few minutes of tugging Lissa through the castle non-stop. They arrived at the Shepherd's training court. Currently, it was being occupied by who else but Chrom and Robin. Both men were locked in another sparring match on the hot Summer day. Robin was without his coat, likely due to the heat of the weather and the sweaty work of training. Without getting too close to interrupt or even be noticed by the two, Maribelle nearly tossed Lissa forward, causing the girl to stumble a bit and nearly fall to her knees.

"Now you listen good, Lissa. You are going to march up to that man and you are going to tell him everything that has been happening and why for these passed few weeks. And if you don't, I will, and I promise I won't hold back my thoughts on the matter."

Lissa stared wide eyed at Maribelle,. She couldn't even pretend she was surprised about it. It was practically inevitable. Yet, her stomach still fluttered about at the prospect of finally laying it all out. She always thought she had more time. hat she had all the time in the world. Once again, due to her carelessness and obsession, she was left without any other choices. Perhaps it was better this way, she thought. If it has to happen, better sooner than later.

Nodding with conviction and turning on her heel, Lissa marched onto the training grounds and approached the two men who were still locked in combat.

"H-Hey, guys!" Lissa shouted, her voice still trembling from everything happening so fast.

Chrom and his friend stopped heir match to see his little sister walking up to them, her face a brilliant shade of red. "Uh, Lissa? You okay?" Chrom asked, wondering about her blushing cheeks.

"I'm perfectly fine." Lissa replied through gritted teeth. The princess walked up to the tactician and summoned all of her strength to see her through this. "Robin, you and i have to talk, and it can't wait."

Robin looked to Chrom and his friend looked back. Both of them unaware of the sudden demanding attitude of the blonde princess.

When the two were sufficiently far away from Chrom, Lissa peered about to see if Maribelle was still around. As far as she could tell, the noble had made herself scarce for the time being. It was probably for the best. With a deep exhale, Lissa did her best to look Robin in the eyes and speak calmly and rationally.

"Robin, I dragged you away to tell you here and now that I've been madly in love with you!" Lissa declared sternly.

An awkward silence surrounded the two. Lissa refused to budge an inch, even though her blood rushed to her feet and her brain practically demanded she run to the hills.

The tactician just stood there, dumbfounded at first, but his expression remained relatively neutral. At this, Lissa took some offense. He had just been told that someone was in love with him! The least he could do was ACT surprised!

Scratching behind his ear for a moment, Robin tried to respond with a bit more delicacy. "I hadn't expected such a... forward method of confession." he laughed.

Lissa still said nothing, only maintained her brave stance.

A gentle smile appeared on the tactician's face. He reached to either side of Lissa and held onto her hands with his own. "I'm glad you told me, though. To be honest. I've felt the same way."

The princesses jaw fell, leaving her agape. That couldn't have just happened...

"You... You're serious?" Lissa asked, too stunned to process anything properly.

"I am." Robin replied. "Truth be told, I've been meaning to tell you for a little while. The only reason why I haven't is because I've been so busy lately."

"Wait, hold on." Lissa pulled her hands from Robin's and placed them against her temples as she thought things over. "I just confessed that I love you, and you mean to tell me that you've felt the same way?"

"Yeah." Robin bluntly replied.

"For how long!?" Lissa shouted.

"I think I started falling for you a little bit before the war ended." Robin rubbed his chin, wondering if he got the time frame right.

"That was two months ago!"

Chrom looked up from polishing his practice weapon. What the hell was all that screaming about? He saw Robin wave to him from the distance and flash a thumbs up, possibly letting him know things were under control.

"Robin, why didn't you say anything? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to have to sit by and watch you pal around with Olivia all this time? And speaking of which, what's up with you and Olivia anyway!?" Lissa shouted again.

"I think we should take this somewhere people won't hear us..." Robin rubbed his own temple, having grown a bit uncomfortable under the ever oppresive gaze of Chrom from his sister shouting.

The two walked down the halls together, continuing their chat from before. "So, about Olivia." Robin picked up. "Well, it turns out that Chrom seems to have developed feelings for her and he's been trying to get to know her better."

"What's that got to do with you being attached to her hip?" Lissa asked with a sneer.

"Because your brother is a useless blockhead with the romantic capacity of a tarantula. He'd sooner get his head eaten before he could even invite her to dinner."

"So, what? You're his wingman?" Lissa asked incredulously. She knew Chrom was a bit blind when it came to the ladies, but Olivia was as shy as a mouse. She was the easiest possible catch for a guy like him.

"Essentially." Robin confirmed. "A wing that without, he'd crash and burn in spectacular fashion."

Lissa scoffed. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, buddy. We've kept each other waiting for two whole months. I wouldn't exactly call you a scholar on the subject."

They arrived at the tactician's chambers as the conversation carried on. Strangely, the door to his room was slightly ajar, as if someone quickly stepped in and neglected to close the door. An oddity that Lissa simply shrugged at.

"I'll admit, I could have told you sooner. But with the war still going on at the time and getting swept up in everything else afterwards, it left me without the energy to really come out and say it." Robin sat down on his bed, sighing as he could finally allow his feet to rest after so much training.

Lissa walked over and sat right beside him, resting her hands on her lap. "I guess I deserve some of the blame too. If I spent less time pulling pranks, or being envious of Olivia, we could have been together sooner..."

"Well," Robin reached over and took one of Lissa's hands into his own. "we know how each other feels now. I wouldn't mind making up for lost time."

The princess smiled at his words. It warmed her heart to finally have him hear about her feelings and return them in full. It was a big step closer to fulfilling her long standing dream.

But, there was yet another step to take. The big one.

"I think it's time I told you something very important, Robin." The princess looked away as she spoke. Her heart thumped madly in her chest.

"I'm all ears."

"Hoo, okay. This is going to sound crazy. Like, REALLY crazy, but I think it's time you knew about it." Lissa fanned herself with both hands. Her face began turning red just from the potential embarassment of her latest confession. "The truth is... I'm not... like most other girls."

"Okay. I'm listening." Robin folded his hands in his lap, letting his girlfriend she had his full attention.

Lissa bit her bottom lip, as if to keep herself from speaking. "The truth is..." she nearly choked on her words from her frayed nerves but tried her best to stay true. "I... I... have..."

Robin widened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, his polite way of telling Lissa to get on with it.

The princess clenched her eyes shut when she opened her mouth again. "I... have... a penis..." she squeaked out, just barely above a whisper. When she could bring herself to open her eyes, she saw a relatively neutral look from the tactician. Did he not hear her the first time or...?

"About time you said it." He replied with an exhale of his own.

What?

The princess was dumbfounded. Why in the seven Hells did he respond like that? He made it sound like he knew the whole time! But that would be impossible!

"To tell you the truth, I've actually known for a while now." Robin followed up.

WHAT!?

Lissa's jaw slackened and fell open. That wasn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to go! There was supposed to be surprise! Denial! Worst case scenario, nasty words would be thrown! What in the world was going on!?

"H-How...?" She asked, too shellshocked to finish her sentence.

"Don't be mad but Chrom told me." Robin answered.

Lissa was absolutely horrified. "He what!? Why!?" The princesses eyes were as wide as saucers from the revelation. "And how long have YOU known!?"

"Uh... about two months?" The princess was at a loss for words. "After I told Chrom about how I felt and asked for his blessing to court you one day, he told me about your little secret. He said if I wasn't okay with that part of you, I wasn't worthy of you. And knowing that didn't hamper my feelings for you, Lissa. Not one bit."

Lissa felt as if she was about to faint. All this time he knew and he never bothered to say anything? Not even ask a question? And Chrom was just as much to blame. Why didn't he inform her about this? Better yet, why didn't he _ask_ her if it was okay to let that secret out? Why in the hell did no one say anything about ANYTHING!?

Lissa's eye twitched in anger as she screamed all these questions in her head. All that lost time pining or being pointlessly envious about Olivia. She did blame herself somewhat. If only she had the guts to say something, this could have just as easily been a non-issue.

It took a moment for her to cool off after sorting her thoughts. All of the unnecessary grief and stress aside, Lissa was extremely relieved to not only have this off her chest, but that Robin seemed completely unfazed by it all. Her previously anger-contorted face softened into a warm smile as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's funny." Lissa giggled. "All this time I had been desperately wanting to be with you, and the entire time I could have. I feel kinda stupid now." The princess smacked the side of her head playfully.

"Like I said, Lissa, I'll love you no matter what." Robin rested his hand overtop of the blonde's on her lap. "From now on, if you have anything you want to tell me, I want to know. I'll always be here for you. I hope you've finally come to realize that."

Lissa turned to Robin and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know that now, and I'm glad. Buuut..."

"But...?" Robin raised an eyebrow at the trail off.

"Well, now that we got that big secret out of the way... there's sort of another thing I've wanted to tell you." Once again, Lissa's face flushed red. If the last of her confessions didn't send Robin heading for the hills, this most likely would.

"Let's hear it then." Robin smiled confidently. He rather liked the honesty they were sharing right now after all the secrecy between them.

Just seeing Robin act so accepting bolstered the princesses spirit, enough to make this last secret easier to convey.

"Well... before you and I started seeing, I sorta had this... thing going on behind your back."

Robin sat and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Y'see, it's kind of a funny story. A little while ago, I noticed you would hang out with Olivia a lot, right?"

"Yeah?" Robin answered.

"See, that actually made me prety jealous, because I thought you were dating her when I was crushing on you."

"Your secret is that you were jealous?" Robin playfully scoffed.

"Nooot exactly..." Lissa looked away again and tenderly rubbed her shoulder. "The thing is, seeing you hang out with Olivia put me on edge, and for the longest time, I got sexually frustrated from it, so I... started pleasuring myself to keep my personal issues under wraps."

"I mean, that's not so bad. Who hasn't done that once in a while?" Robin patted the girl on the back. It seemed like this new info weighed a bit on her.

"Yeah, but after a while, it got old, so I tried finding new ways to get off, and so... I kinda... sorta... maybe... have been peeingonyourstuffbehindyourback."

"Um..." The tactician raised an eyebrow, concerned. Although she spoke really fast just then, he could have sworn he heard her say-

"Th-That's pretty much it. It was kind of like I was venting my frustrations out but also, in my own twisted little way, I was sorta trying to claim what I thought was mine, you know?"

"You've... been what now?"

Lissa's face was practically glowing pink now. "I said... I've been peeing all over some of your things in secret."

Now it was the tactician's turn to be dumbstruck. He hid his face behind both of his hands and breathed deeply, trying to understand what the hell he just heard.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to repeat that a third time..." Lissa sassed with crossed arms. It was plenty embarrassing the first and second time.

"Believe me, I won't ask again." Robin muffled through his hands. The mental images the tactician was giving himself were disturbingly vivid. By far, this was probably the wildest confession he had ever heard.

"Hey... hold on a second." The man raised his head from his hands in a snap. "How long did you say this was going on?"

The princess looked up and tried to recall how long indeed it had been. "A few weeks, maybe? More than a month, definitely."

"Is THAT why my stuff has been wet lately!?" The tactician nearly shouted as he stood up off his bed.

Lissa's face started lighting up that deep shade of red again. What she wouldn't give to have the ground just open up and swallow her right now.

"My desk, my chair, the floor in my office. That was all you!?"

Lissa nodded sheepishly.

"Lissa." Robin groaned with disapproval and dropped back onto his bed. "My bookshelf, some of my boots, my be- oh Gods, my bed..."

"Yeah... especially _that._ " The princess confirmed. Oddly enough, she felt a little less embarrassed after seeing Robin's reaction. It was probably her more sadistic side talking, but she found some relieving humor in it. He was taking it far better than she envisioned.

Robin snatched up his pillow and glared upon it with wide eyes. He remembered almost every day for the past few weeks, both his sheets AND his pillow were drenched when he woke up in the morning. "And here I was thinking that it was me the whole time."

"Nope. That was me. I went through the trouble of waking up early just to sneak into your room and-"

The tactician shoved his face into his pillow and let out a muffled scream.

"You should learn to lock your door more often."

"Yes, because that's what's wrong here." Robin spoke, still face down in his pillow. "That is the big problem that needs to be addressed. Me forgetting to lock my door at night."

"Also, I wouldn't press my face into that pillow if I were you..."

Robin immediately tossed his pillow to the side, not wanting to gamble on if Lissa was joking or serious, and stared daggers into the side of her head.

Lissa swallowed and scooted away from Robin when his eyes bore holes into her. She had no real response to Robin's reaction. He had every right to act the way he did. "Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I'm totally over that."

"Are you?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely. No more marking territory." Lissa put on an innocent smile to really sell her sincerity.

"That corner of my room was wet this morning." Robin declared flatly, pointing to one end of his quarters. "I'm guessing that wasn't water."

Lissa's grin faltered, leaving her with an embarrased pout.

Massaging his temples, Robin tried to find an appropriate response to all of this. All the oddities he had to wade through, all because of Lissa's impulsiveness.

"You must think I'm pretty disgusting, don't you?" Lissa asked, breaking the silence. "It's okay if you do. Any normal person would."

A sharp inhale came from Robin when he thought her question over. He had known Lissa for what felt like a long time. To him, she was an all around nice and joyful person. When he began seeing her romantically, his feelings for her only strengthened. This revelation was... disturbing to be sure, but he wanted to believe that she was no different than the person he came to fall in love with.

"Lissa, I don't think you're disgusting." Robin answered. The princess, taken aback from his response turned to face him again. "I think what you're into is weird... but I don't find _you_ disgusting."

The princess relaxed her inner tension, more relieved than surprised. His capacity for understanding was rather unbelievable. She was prepared to ask if he really meant what he said, but she wasn't prepared to gamble on the chance that he would change his mind. She simply accepted it happily and hopefully they could move forward.

Silence fell over the two for a moment, both of them collecting their thoughts over their entire discussion up to this point.

"You know," Robin began, breaking the silence. "all this nonsense aside, I would have appreciated it if you told me?"

"Pah." Lissa scoffed. "How was I ever going to pull that off? 'Oh, hey, Robin! Wanna see me write my name on this wall? _'_ "

Robin had to laugh at the response. "I'm sure you could afford to be more eloquent than that."

"Maybe. But there's no way this wouldn't be a weird situation no matter how soon I told you."

"True enough. I would have reacted the same regardless of when you told me." Robin agreed.

"I have to say though, I'm glad." The princess giggled warmly. "I'm glad that you've accepted my other secret as well as you did."

"Of course, Lissa." Robin placed his hand overtop of Lissa's. "When Chrom told me, I needed a minute to take it all in, but afterwards, I just accepted it because I had already come to love you as a person already."

And that did it.

Upon hearing 'the L word' Lissa flushed pink with emotion. Her heart and panties swelled from the earnest words of her loved one.

Lissa scooted closer to Robin. "Um... hey, maybe the timing is poor to ask this but, do you feel like putting that love to the test?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Lissa moved even closer to Robin until she had seated herself on his lap. The tactician was confused at first untill he saw the princes lift her skirt up. He caught sight of her additional manhood, proving his friend's claims of his sister's endowment. It strained against the white fabric of her underwear and seemed to push against it even more when she climbed onto his lap.

"I want you to touch me _there_." Lissa declared.

"Is that all?" Robin asked, with no hesitation.

The truth was Lissa wanted to do more. _Much_ more. But she had already made amazing progress with Robin today and didn't want to push things too far too soon.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's all." Lissa confirmed.

With the princesses permission to continue, Robin gently lowered Lissa's panties and came face to face with her erect rod. He really didn't know what to expect, but it just seemed like a normal human penis to him. At least he didn't have to worry about any tricky techniques when it came to pleasing such a body part.

Robin tenuously grasped onto her shaft and gave it a bit of an exploraive squeeze. Feeling it out, so to speak. The light action enacted upon the sensitive skin gave way to predictable results. Lissa moaned contentedly at the refreshing feel of someone else touching her. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening! It was almost everything she dreamed about for the past few months! But he was going a bit too slowly for her liking and to rectify this, Lissa brought her hand up behind his and encouraged him to squeeze just a bit harder and stroke her a little faster.

Robin obliged and followed the example Lissa was giving him. His own experience with masturbating was limited, but he was sure repetition was the key to success in a situation like this. All he had to go on was the sounds Lissa made for every touch, and judging by her happy sighs and moans, he bet he was doing a decent enough job. Taking that into account, he quickened his pace and used his thumb to rub the girl's sensitive tip. His finger was quickly slickened with pre cum.

Lissa found it difficult to contain herself as Robin started jerking her off faster. She began bucking her hips in time with his motion. She shifted her leg and as she kept gyrating her hips, she found it easy to rub her puffy nethers against Robin's legs. She allowed her head to lean back over Robin's shoulder and tenderly kissing the tactician's neck.

Robin shuddered as the princess nipped at his neck. He repaid her in kind by moving even faster and squeezing harder on the girl's now pulsing dick. Her hot skin pressed itself against his hand as drops of more pre cum dripped from her tip in preparation to explode with milky, seering euphoria.

Wanting to feel the princesses lips himself, Robin leaned down and kissed Lissa's soft lips while he used his one free hand to wrap around her chest and hug her close while he greedily made out with her. A gesture that Lissa hadn't expected and found herself quickly heating up from it. At this point, it was hard to hold it in any longer. Lissa once more grasped one of her hands around Robin's as he feverishly masturbated her dick. Aiding him in speed at the last second, the blonde dickgirl finally came. A tiny gyser of jizz erupted from her tip in erratic spurts, intensified only by his continued strokes even after the fact while she was at her most sensitive.

The flecks of cum hit the ground with a messy noise for every jet of her fluids that flew forth, leaving her with only the most wonderful feeling she had ever known. Finally, she had that fullfilling rush she so desperately wanted after all this time. Her love for Robin and his acceptance of her and willingness to sexually please her drowned her mind in bliss and happiness. In a word, this moment was perfect. After all the doubt and worrying, after all the uncertainty and secrecy, after all the frustration and fetishism, she finally had everything she wanted as the love of her life held her in ways she could only dream of before today.

The princess would ride out the post-orgasm shivers still connected to her love's lips. It was all she could do to contain herself from ripping off her clothes and doing him here on the bed right now. As tempting as jumping into the sex was, she ultimately thought against it. Robin had accepted so much in so little time. Now she could relax and let things proceed naturally.

"I love you." Lissa whispered against his lips, pressing a hand against his chest.

"I love you too. All of you." Robin replied, giving her slowly limping penis a final stroke.

"And all of my weird interests?" Lissa smiled as she looked up to him.

Robin looked into her eyes and softly chuckled. "Yeah. Even your weird interests."

"Heh, that's good." Lissa giggled back. After they sat together, enjoying the moment, Lissa let out a small yawn and leaned back onto the bed. "Man, I'm beat. Love confessions and getting a handjob really takes it out of you."

"I'll bet." Robin answered back. "You know, Chrom is still probably expecting me. I should probably get back to the training yard."

Lissa proceeded to toss off her boots and curled up onto the tactician's bed. "You should go then. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting. You don't mind me having a nap here, do you?"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home." Robin stood up from his bed, letting the princess scramble under the covers and get comfortable. Once she seemed nice and settled in, Robin turned around and left his room, leaving Lissa to doze off for a little while. All he could think about now was telling Chrom the good news. He knew he'd be happy for him and his sister.

A few minutes passed before Lissa's eyes fluttered open again. After all that, she felt a tad hot and quickly disscarded her dress and undergarments for now, leaving her to rest naked in Robin's bed. Before nodding off, a tiny, wicked smile found it's way on her face again.

 _'Well, he did say I could make myself comfortable...'_ she thought.

Rising up, Lissa noticed that Robin neglected to take his coat with him. There it hung on the tall rack on the other side of the room. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her as she quickly got out of bed and walked across the room. Her smile widened as she looked upon the large garment. In all her days spent marking her territory, one thing she neglected to claim was Robin's cloak. It was the one thing that she hadn't marked with her scent. This was the one chance she didn't want to waste. And so, just as she had done many, many times before, the princess reached down and grabbed her eager member, directed it at her target and relieved herself onto Robin's beloved coat. A particularly long stream of piss which she used to drench any part of the garment's fabric as she could.

She wanted the entire thing bathed in her scent. She wanted to make sure she marked all that she could. She wanted to send a message to let everyone know that Robin was hers and hers alone. Of course, indulging in her pissing fetish was a nice bonus too. When she finally finished, the coat was dripping with urine and a pool of her mess lay below it. The princess proudly looked upon the wet cloak hanging there with pride. It felt pretty good to finally mark that particular thing as hers. Walking back to the tactician's bed, Lissa made herself nice and comfy once again. Now, she could have that nap, fully content with herself.

Lissa's dreams were filled with fantasies of her continuing her fetishistic pursuits. Who says it had to stop at Robin anyway? Maybe she didn't need to mark her territory anymore, but it was still too much fun to _not_ do. But that would be an adventure for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Lissa's Little Secret series! A big thanks to the person who requested this (who has asked to remain anonymous). A request that was placed almost 2 years ago and only took me up to now to finally finish it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Finally hashed this bad boy out! Apologies for the long wait for this to update. Been juggling this and other works and also just personal life-related stuff. Not sure it'll really get better, so don't expect to see the third part of this story soon. 
> 
> On that topic, some will recall that I had the proposition of making an extra chapter to this story that involves Lissa and Olivia. Spoiler alert! Not happening. See, since the last chapter, I actually fully wrote out the Olivia segment and showed the original requester. To put it kindly, it turned out ugly. So that part of the story's going into the dumpster. Sorry for those of you who were probably hoping to see that part, but requester's orders. :P 
> 
> In any case, I still hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


End file.
